Symphonic Bravery: Beyond the Void
by Yanase
Summary: "Well…they get sent to help the soon to be heroes who were born in the world they were sent too." "That made no sense at all." Estelle flushed a bit, "Um well I don't know exactly how to put it, Yuri!" honestly! Yuri could be so dense! Well it can't be helped after all Flynn did warn her Yuri's apathy sometimes fritzed out when the female kind were involved. That and learning.


**Yuri: **Okay so this is a Symphonia and Vesperia Cross-Over fanfiction with an Original Character. I had this up on my old profile before taking it down long ago...I decided to put it back up. **The Fool Arcana **used to be me. The reason I stopped doing Tales fics was 'cuz in the past people kept copying my work word-for-word and I'm all "Okay..." but whatever y'know? Past is the past. 'sides **HappyStab** might start up again so I might as well do too. I mean heck even **SylphWriter **is updating when she can and she is busy! Anyways this will be placed in Cross-over section as well as Vesperia section.

P.S: Some of you might notice some references for the Original Character's abilities. I might go back and change things around since the last time I touched this was two years ago lol...

_Character's from Symphonia appearing: Lloyd Irving_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Rated: K-M(?)**

**Language: English**

**Genre: Family/Friendship/Humor/Romance/Drama/Action/Adven ter/Angst/Fantasy/Crime**

* * *

A young woman walked through the streets of the Imperial Capital. The name of that captain? Well it was Zaphias. Sanada Akihiko, 5'7, age fourteen, c-cup chest, athletic body build, boy cut choppy hair held back by clips, currently walked among the busy streets, her school uniform was a foreign sight she noticed as well as her style of sword. It was the hard to use and forge Nodachi. Of course Akihiko took a challenge just like her twin—oh. Stopping the smile on the young teens face dropped a bit. Home. She couldn't get back home to Earth until she helped save this world or something. Oh right…that guy in red what was his name? Oh! Lloyd! Lloyd Irving was also brought here. Though his reason to leave and return home changed when he found out his father…what was his name? Kratos? Yeah Kratos was in this world.

"Hey! Akihiko!" Speak of the devil and he shall arrive. Lloyd Irving, Age seventeen, height of 5'8, spiky short brown hair that came out in a very short pony tail. His outfit consisted of a long sleeved button up red and white (Buttoned) trench coat that was tucked into a pair of high rise black carpenters pants held up by overall straps, red gloves were worn on each hand, and an X sword belt was worn on his waist, two swords in sheaths on either side. His right and his left. Brown combat boots were worn on his feet and to top off his outfit, his trench coat had waist length strands sewed in from the collar and floating freely behind him. Coming to a stop next to his new traveling companion who he thought was a cross-dressing boy at first but then learned the hard way—a way that reminded him of Professor Sage—that Sanada Akihiko was in fact a female, Lloyd began to talk, "So apparently there was some fuss down in the Lower Quarter, right?" watching as he simply smiled and waited for him to go on, Lloyd continued, "Well the guy was caught—Yuri Lowell the guy—and brought to the castle! But get this…he broke out and then snatched a princess!"

Akihiko blinked a bit before rubbing the back of her neck, "Eh? Lloyd you look seriously happy about that!" watching him nod she gave a laugh, "Hah, hah! Okay! I guess we are gonna try and catch this…Yuri Lowell? Let me see the—pft!" she began to laugh at the sight of the badly drawn wanted poster. Oh dear! That was just—oh jeez!

Lloyd eyed it with distaste. Recalling his own wanted poster back on his travels on his home world of Sylvarant. Darn bastards. Listening to his young traveling companion's laughter though had him joining in. The two strange looking teens in the market were causing a scene and they didn't even know it.

"Hey! Halt!"

Akihiko and Lloyd both looked up at the same time and to the right to see three knights rushing towards them. Sharing a look the two nodded and high tailed it the hell out of the city. Jumping over crates and carts, dashing around people.

"No time to waste!" The ring Akihiko wore began to glow with blue flames as she took out a box and placed the ring in on her finger, twisting it, "Come on out, Helia!" there was a howl and a giant blue wolf with flames coming off its paws, swirls of white fur on the ears, tip of the tail, paws, as well as a white fur spot on the forehead in the shape of a rain drop burst out, "Lloyd!" grabbing his hand as she jumped on her companion who howled and took off, "Hold on tight!"

Lloyd did just that. His arms wound around his traveling companion as he questioned her (Over the shouts, screams, and rushing wind), "Are you a summoner?!"

"Huh? No! I'm a Rain Flame type user!" Hearing Lloyd's confused what from behind her, Akihiko shook her head, "Later, Lloyd!" the two shared a laugh as they made it out of the city and Helia continued to run. The long slope down from the city's middle quarter (The main entrance) was long about thirty minutes or so but they made great time reaching the large stone bridge that connected the land that was separated by a rushing river to the next part as they crossed (Ran by) and past an encampment time seemed to slow down a bit as the two sword wielders met the awed and shocked face of a noble pink haired girl and stunning kind green eyes, and a man wearing dark clothing and long purple hair with slightly stunned but curious plum eyes and a war dog. Time sped up as they dashed by and onto the next area.

"Whoa…what just happened?!" Lloyd questioned as he glanced back towards the slowly fading sight of the man, the woman, and the war dog.

"…" Staying silent Akihiko thought for a moment, 'That happened when I first met Sawada Tsunayoshi….it happened when I met Lloyd…that means they were the ones we need to meet?' well it was a hunch and Lloyd has said he had the same feeling before when he met each of his own traveling companions from his home world. Seems the older of the Yamamato twins would have to be serious once again. Though sometimes she was thankfully that her aunt adopted her and she didn't get the full blown Yamamato DNA Ditzyness it was toned down but after being reunited with her brother and birth father after the deaths of her birthmother (Who she thought was her aunt) and her mother and father (Who were her aunt and uncle till she was adopted), the natural dense thing was hard to shake off. She had to be the serious one…she had a feeling it wouldn't be Lloyd on this journey until they meet with the supposed hero's of this world.

"Hey! Let's stop for food in the next area!" Lloyd called over the wind once more. It seemed with Helia's (That was the wolfs name right?) speed and ability to dodge monsters with ease they would arrive in the next place before dusk or even dark. No need to camp out.

"It's called: Deidon Hold. I got information on it—apparently it serves as the frontlines in the protection of Zaphias and is a waypoint for travelers exploring this particular continent."

Lloyd blinked down at the top of Akihiko's head which came up to his nose, "Eh? How did you find all that out?"

"I was in an inn down in the Lower Quarter. Some travelers told me when I asked about it." Akihiko responded with a light carefree tone that had her feeling the older boys smile. It was that powerful wow! Just like her twins! Leaning down to speak softly into Helia's ear she ordered, "Run Helia. We have to reach the place by tonight." A howl was given in response, "Hang on tighter Lloyd!" ignoring his why as the flames on Helia's paws burst into bigger and brighter flames and hues of blue, they sped up and Lloyd's scream and arms tightening around her waist meant he now knew what she meant.

* * *

Yuri Lowell, Age twenty one, height of 5'11, occupation swordsman stared after the amazing and odd sight of a teenage male and …he assumed it was a female but…couldn't tell—well they were riding on a blue wolf with white markings, and its paws were on fire. Hand to his hip, he glanced at Repede and gave a slightly amused smirk, "Well that sure was interesting wasn't it?"

Repede glanced up at Yuri and took a puff from the pipe (Which didn't really expel any tobacco) as the sound of an agree growl (grunt?) was given. Standing up once more he began to walk off once more.

Estellise Sidos Heurassein—recently dubbed Estelle by Yuri gazed after as well. Her white gloved hands (where the cuffs ended in gold and pink) were clutched to her chest. Her gaze was sparkling and awe filled, "Yuri! Did you see that? They were like from one of the story books I read as a child!" glancing at Yuri who raised an eyebrow and began walking after Repede, the 5'5, eighteen year old princess (Though thankfully Yuri didn't know!) rushed after her new friend(?) and traveling companions, "Ah! Yuri! Hey!"

"Hm? What was the book about?" Yuri spoke in his normal tone. Might as well ask her and respond or else she would pout. He didn't do well with crying or pouting—male or female it was just awkward for him.

Estelle gave a smile as she caught up to Yuri and began to walk on his left, "Well it was about two or three heroes—sometimes it varied though—that were brought to a world that would soon be thrown into chaos and discord!"

A snort was let out. Yuri quickly covered it up by clearing his throat at the glare thrown at him (He figured Estelle was kind but when she glared it was …well not pleasant), "Oh? Chaos and discord? Do go on, Estelle!"

Estelle huffed a bit, crossing her arms under her B-cup chest, listening to the sounds of nature and their feet crunching on the dirt road/trail, "Well…they get sent to help the soon to be heroes who were born in the world they were sent too."

"That made no sense at all."

Estelle flushed a bit, "Um well I don't know exactly how to put it, Yuri!" walking a bit ahead after Repede only to pout (mentally) as Repede sped up she let her hands move and clasp in the small of her back, "I guess it's like…heroes summoned to nurture, support, and cheer on the starting brand new heroes?"

"Part of that made sense." Yuri ended up commenting as he rubbed his chin, his compact sword being held by its leather strap in his right hand (He was ambidextrous) swung as he walked. Well in all honesty he could say when he met Estelle he felt the same thing. Time Stopping as he first sent out his Azure edge at the guards in the castle halls—though they didn't make eye contact yet. He felt the same thing as the two—they had swords so swordsmen (and woman?) ride by on that wolf. Letting his gaze stray ahead, he saw a giant fortress in the far off distance. Judging by the many twists, turns, hills, and monsters they were bound to encounter and the map which magically filed itself in—it would take them at least a another day to arrive there—Deidon Hold. That would mark the third day of traveling. The first day they stayed at that traveling inn, so they would need to camp out somewhere soon. No mats or anything though. Glancing at Estelle from the side of his eyes, Yuri began to wonder if she would be alright with it—well wasn't like they had much choice in the matter anyways.

Estelle blinked feeling a gaze before turning her head and tilting it up a bit to catch Yuri staring for a moment before he looked away—well from the side of his eyes anyways. Tilting her head a bit, her short pink locks following her movements she spoke, "Yuri? What is it?"

"We will have to camp out it seems." Rubbing the back of his neck now he let out a yawn, eyes closing and tears prickling out of the corners of his eyes. Man this was the most walking he has ever done since his three month stay in the Imperial Knights when he was eighteen. Man what did he get himself into?

A small grimace was given but Estelle pumped her fists in front of her, elbows bent, "Ah! I don't mind a little dirt! The grass will be really soft!" thrusting her right arm straight up, fist closed (in a fist pump) she declared, "I won't let a little bit of dirt stop me!"

Yuri exchanged a look with Repede both having moved slightly away from the pink haired noble (Without her notice) as he whispered, "This is almost as….weird as when she spoke of wanting to make graves for every, single, monster we killed."

"Aroooo…."

Yuri gave a small snort, "Got that right, Repede." This was going to be a very, very long journey even if it was just to the City of Blossoms, Halure to find his best-friend, Flynn Scifo. Damn knight pilgrimages. They sure were a pain in the ass—well more so Flynn was to him and vice versa he guessed—no he knew. Man he should of brought apple flavored gummies to snack on.

Repede slowed down and decided to take the back guard position. Watching his companion Yuri and the girl he didn't like (he didn't know why but just couldn't like her for some reason) the warrior dog gave a sigh (a dog version) and shook his head a bit. Seemed this would be a good step for Yuri. His one eye narrowed a bit (Even more than normal) as he thought about the wolf he saw. That was no ordinary wolf or dog. Not like the monsters that they have fought nor was it like himself. Just what was it? Ears perking and swerving as he heard a howl—he noticed Yuri and Estelle heard as well—he figured it was the blue and white creature they say. Well…what it had to say was interesting. Too bad he couldn't convey what it was to Yuri. Well better leave the humans to their own guesses anyways. With that he sped up a bit, still at the back of the three man team…he gave a dog like snigger. Yuri had a candy wrapper on the bottom of his hair. He wondered how long it would take for the other to notice…

* * *

**~Yuri's Corner~**

It feels weird being called Yuri when doing stuff for Vesperia. But that is my nickname...anyways like I said...all the info was indeed above and all that jazz...so um...yeah? Ta?

Oh and a really quick fangirl moment...

I CAN NOT WAIT FOR SYMPHONIA AND XILLIA! OMFG. I already ordered both versions of Xillia, wanting to pre-order Symphonia...its like there goes all my pay checks man lol. Good thing I don't have a car xD! I mean I recently bought a pre-order for **The Last of Us, **used a gift card to buy **Animal Crossing New Leaf **and jeez...now this? *whines* I'm gonna go into debt...I need to stop but I can't...*sobs*


End file.
